U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,356 describes a polyaxial bone screw including a screw element and a receiving part which is pivotably connected to the screw element and a pressure element to exert pressure onto the head of the screw element to lock the angle between the screw element and the receiving part. The receiving part has a U-shaped channel for receiving a stabilization rod. The pressure element comprises a cylindrical recess, which is to be aligned with the U-shaped channel to receive the rod therein. In order to hold the pressure element in a position aligned with the U-shaped channel, the position of the pressure element is fixed by crimping through bores provided in the receiving part.
When the head of the bone anchoring element is freely pivotable with respect to the receiving part before locking the head in a final angular position, the alignment of the receiving part and the insertion of the rod may be difficult in more complex clinical applications, for example, when a multitude of bone anchors have to be connected to the rod.